Innocence Gained and Lost
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: Tower of God drabble. Koon watches Baam sleep and ponders over when the Tower will break this naïve little boy. Koon/Baam friendship.


Innocence (Gained and Lost)

**AN: ** This fandom needs more fics. QQ Why you kill me so. This is such an AMAZING manhwa with a beautiful plot and not A SINGLE FANFIC. I will change that! I suppose I am one of the first to do so aren't I… o.o YEY! /_throws arms up in celebration  
_

Just a drabble. Not beta'ed._  
_

**Warnings: ** Potentially OOC characters (haven't really read the earlier chapters in a while), fluff

* * *

Koon entered the door that led to Baam's room, sighing as he cricked his neck.

"That damn gator. He always has to train, train, and train. Hey Baam, do you have some soothe-"

Koon quickly shut his mouth when he saw the sight before him. Baam's chest rose and stirred slightly at the tone of Koon's voice before he mumbled something incoherent and turned over, eyelashes fluttering. He was asleep. Koon held his breath, did he wake Baam up? Baam turned over to lie on his back and continued to sleep, his chest slowly rising up and down in a continuous pattern. Koon couldn't help but notice that the white t-shirt given to all the examinees on the floor was ridiculously large on Baam and slid off in one side in his sleep to show a hint of his bare shoulder and rose up enough so that Koon could see that pale slim stomach. Koon hung his head.

"What the hell is this idiot doing to make himself more vulnerable."

He kicked the blankets off the ground and onto Baam's prone figure. Baam murmured under all that sudden weight, but still continued to sleep. Koon sighed.

"Seriously, you're going to get killed one day."

Koon sat down upon the white bedspread, creating creases into a previously smooth bedspread. Baam shifted a bit as if to create room for the other. Koon frowned down upon Baam.

"You know you're going to catch a cold if you don't dry your hair properly."

Koon fell silent as if waiting for a reply although it was pretty obvious that Baam wasn't going to reply any time soon. Koon heaved a silent sigh when he didn't receive a reply.

"You really are an idiot."

Koon said as he rubbed Baam's hair between his fingers. It was surprisingly soft, he contemplated. From a guy like Baam who doesn't even care about anything but finding Lahel when it came to the Tower, his hair was soft for someone who didn't pay attention to his appearance. Koon sighed as he absentmindedly started to pet Baam's hair while seemingly deep in thought.

_Why are you like this… why are you so vulnerable yet so strong at the same time?_

Koon continued to stroke Baam's hair gently. As if sensing the presence next to him, Baam started to snuggled into the hand that was stroking him and moved closer into the heat source. Koon smiled, a small lift of the corners of his mouth and nothing else. And then he caught himself and regained his poker face. Koon almost facepalmed then.

_I almost got caught in his charm…_

He looked down upon the sleeping Baam. In his shifting to reach a heat source, Baam had curled into a ball onto the bed dragging all the sheets on the bed around him to form a nest. Koon really did smile at this.

_Sometimes, I have to admire his strength._

Being a member of the powerful Koon Family, he had every single whim of his being answered, every single wish that he commanded had people fulfilling it, even though his father did not acknowledge him. Compared to Baam, he had it all. Yet he had nothing. He lived life like an empty shell with no interest in anything going around in his surroundings besides how to rise in the next inner political battle in the Koon family. Yet Baam… After meeting Baam, his whole perception of the world changed. If Koon had to compare the feeling, it would be like viewing the world in a rosy-pink color after falling in love. Or so his mother had described. His eyes had cleared of the cloudy blue film that the Koon family.

_Baam. Baam who had nothing, but still had something I envied him for._

Koon who had given up everything and nothing in order to rise up through the ranks in order to establish himself as a viable power. Baam who had given up everything to climb the tower for a single girl and yet had gained everything in return, not by deceit, trickery, and trampling upon others, but by his own strength and naïveté.

_How on earth did this innocent boy get so far without being broken, disillusioned, or disheartened by the Tower?_

Koon stares down upon Baam's sleeping face, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, before he gets up with clouded thoughts. Padding across the floor silently, he leaves the room.

The next morning, as Koon scolds a sick Baam for catching cold—_only idiots catch cold in the summer, Baam!_—because he didn't dry his hair properly from his shower the night before, it's best that he stays this way in the end. I hope he never changes.

* * *

End 6/18/2012

/_laughs _Koon is quite the mother hen isn't he? xD He'd be a perfect wife. LOL. Doesn't it also seem like Baam's hair will be soft? :3 Dang, that was the fastest fanfic I have ever wrote, even if it was a drabble length.


End file.
